To Forgive or Forget
by mikita inugirl
Summary: Inuyasha gets amnesia... yeah... HUMOROUS!


To Forgive or Forget 

Miroku: Does this really look like a dress?

Kagome: No! Don't listen to what my brother says! He's a little nutcase!

Sango: Kagome's right. There's nothing wrong with your kimono.

Miroku: Really? So you like my outfit?

Sango: Yes, it's very… Wait. How are you taking this?

Miroku: Come on. Admit it. I'm hot, am I not?

Sango: Miroku, you're hopeless!  
(Kagome notices that Inuyasha is being very quiet.)

Kagome: Inuyasha? What's on your mind?

Shippo: Yeah. You're thinking again.

(Inuyasha gives Shippo an angry look.)

Shippo: Don't hurt me!

Kagome: Is something wrong?

Inuyasha: Of course something's wrong! I want to kill Naraku! And you know what? I think I'll go carry out that plan.

(He runs off to find and destroy Naraku.)

Kagome: Inuyasha, wait!

Miroku: We don't even have a lead on him!

Sango: Let's go! Kirara!

(They all go after Inuyasha, and he soon smells his scent.)

Inuyasha: Where are you Naraku! I know you're around here!

Miroku: Wow. That was too easy to find him.

Naraku: Are you looking for me?

Inuyasha: Duh! How many bastards named Naraku are around here?

Naraku: I assume you're here to die?

Inuyasha: I know you are!

Naraku: Don't make me laugh.

Inuyasha: You won't. You'll just cry.

Naraku: Enough! I'll finish you!

(Naraku launches an attack, but Inuyasha jumps to the side to avoid it. He unsheathes Tetsusaiga and runs straight toward Naraku, but Naraku puts up a barrier and knocks Inuyasha down. Naraku transforms his arm into a long, pointed vine and tries to stab Inuyasha while he rolls on the ground dodging them. Another extension grabs Inuyasha by the leg and lifts him into the air. The others catch up and find them.)

Miroku: Inuyasha!

Shippo: Naraku's got him!

Inuyasha: Put me down!

Naraku: With pleasure!

(Naraku slings him with great force through the air and he hits a tree head-on—Literally!)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha goes into a state of unconsciousness.)

Naraku: Well. Well. What a surprise to see you all here.

Miroku: You'll pay for that Naraku!

Naraku: Sorry. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go. Literally.

(Naraku vanishes from sight, and Kagome runs over to Inuyasha.)

Kagome: Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Are you okay!

(Inuyasha wakes up and looks at her confused.)

Inuyasha: Who's Inuyasha?

Kagome: Huh? What do you mean? You are!

Inuyasha: I am?

Miroku: Oh no! He has amnesia!

Kagome: What!

Inuyasha: What's going on? Where am I? Who are you, and what's that A-word mean?

Miroku: It means you can't remember anything.

Inuyasha: What's "remember?"

Miroku: Oh boy. We have a long way to go.

Kagome: Come on. Let's go to my house to figure this out. We'll be safe there because without his memory, he's helpless and defenseless. Come on, Inuyasha. I'll help you up.

Inuyasha: Who are you? What's your name?

Kagome: Do you remember me? My name's Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome…. Wow. (Smiles)

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: You're pretty.

Kagome: (Blushing) Oh… thank you.

(She thinks, "That's just his amnesia talk. If only he'd really tell me that.")

Kagome: (Sighs) Well, come on.

Inuyasha: What do you want me to do?

Kagome: Get up and walk.

Inuyasha: How do I do that?

Kagome: Here. I'll show you. First, let's get you up.

(She stands him up and tries to help hold him up since he has trouble keeping his balance.)

Kagome: Now, move your feet like this.

(They take small steps together and he slowly gets it.)

Inuyasha: Oh yeah. I remember how to walk now.

Miroku: Do you remember anything else?

Inuyasha: No I don't. What kind of person am I?

Miroku: Well, you're a half-demon with a sword called Tetsusaiga, and… (Smiles mischievously) And you like to go around to every woman and do this! (Gropes Sango)

Sango: (Smack) Miroku! How dare you!

Inuyasha: Oh, okay. (Gropes Kagome)

Kagome: Hey! (Smack) Don't do that!

(Inuyasha holds his red cheek and laughs.)

Inuyasha: Wheeee!

(Miroku is holding his own cheek and giving Inuyasha a weird look.)

Miroku: No! You say "ow" when it hurts!

Inuyasha: Oh. (Laughing) Ow! Ha ha!

Kagome: Jee! Thanks a lot Miroku! Come on, let's go.

(They go over to the well.)

Inuyasha: What's this?

Kagome: It's a well. It goes to the present, where I'm from.

Inuyasha: Really? How do we get there?

Kagome: Like this.

(She pushes him into the well and he goes through.)

Kagome: There. Let's go guys.

(Remember that in my silly story, everyone can pass through. This makes it funnier. So they all get through to the other side.)

Inuyasha: Wow! This is a very different place!

Kagome: Yeah. This is my time. You've been here, you just don't remember yet.

(She thinks, "I hope he'll remember soon.")  
Inuyasha: Hey! There's a woman!

Kagome: No! You're not really like that! Miroku was lying to you!

Inuyasha: But I really do have a sword. See?

Kagome: I mean about the lecher part! Now, that's my house. Let's go.

Inuyasha: Wow! Big box! Are we going inside the box?

Kagome: Yes. That's my house.

Inuyasha: My house?

Kagome: No. _My_ house.

Inuyasha: That's what I said. My house.

(Kagome rolls her eyes.)

Kagome: Come on.

(They go inside and greet Kagome's mom.)

Kagome's mom: Well hello Kagome. Nice to see you again. How are you?

Inuyasha: Who's she?

Kagome: That's my mom.

Inuyasha: My mom?

Kagome: No, _my_ mom.

Inuyasha: That's what I said. Hey mom! Can I have a hug mommy?

(He runs up and hugs her.)

Kagome's mom: Well, sure… Why not?

(Kagome slaps her hand onto her forehead.)

Kagome: Sorry mom. He has amnesia.

Kagome's mom: Oh dear.

Kagome: Come on guys. Let's go to my room.

Inuyasha: Later mom. We're going to my room. Love ya.

Kagome: Inuyasha! It's _my_ room!

Inuyasha: That's what I said!

Kagome: Ooh! Just come on!

(In Kagome's room, Inuyasha is jumping on her bed.)

Inuyasha: (Laughing) This is fun! Ow! Hee hee…

Miroku: No, now you say "whee" because it's fun, not painful. You don't always say ouch instead of whee.

Inuyasha: Oh, okay. (Laughing and jumping) Whee! Ouch!

Miroku: I told you, you don't have to say ouch.

Inuyasha: But "ouch" means pain, and I hit my head on the ceiling.

Miroku: Oh brother.

Inuyasha: Brother? Where?

Miroku: I didn't mean that literally.

(Sota comes into the room.)

Sota: Hey Inuyasha. What are you doing on the bed?

(Inuyasha sits down on the bed.)

Inuyasha: Who's that?

Kagome: That's my brother, Sota.

Inuyasha: My brother? Cool! What's up bro?

(He hops off the bed and hugs Sota, confusing him.)

Sota: Inuyasha, why are you hugging me?

Inuyasha: Because you're my brother.

Kagome: Inuyasha! He's _my_ brother, not _your_ brother!

Inuyasha: That's what I said! Wow! I didn't even know I had a brother. (Hugs tighter)

Sota: Ow… my lungs. Too much… love!

Kagome: Inuyasha, you do have a brother. His name is Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: I know! Isn't it great! I love you Sesshomaru!

Kagome: He's not Sesshomaru! He's not even your brother! That's Sota, and he's _my_ brother!

Inuyasha: Then who's Sesshomaru! You're confusing me!

Kagome: Sesshomaru is _your_ brother!

Inuyasha: Oh cool! I get it now!

Kagome: Finally.

Inuyasha: Wow! I have two brothers!

(Kagome just gives up trying to explain. She rolls her eyes in frustration as she sighs.)

Sango: Umm, Kagome?

(Kagome turns to Sango.)  
Sango: When do you think this amnesia will wear off?

Kagome: I'm not sure, but I hope he gets his memory back soon. I'm starting to get aggravated. Until then, we need to keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't…

(She turns around and he's gone.)

Kagome: Where did he go?

Sota: He went back to the Feudal Era.

Kagome: What! He can't! Why did you let him go, Sota! He has amnesia!

Sota: Oh, so that's why he was acting so weird.

Kagome: Come on guys! We have to make sure that he doesn't get hurt!

(Inuyasha goes back to the Feudal Era. He looks around at all the trees like an innocent child, thinking to himself, "Hmm…Green things on sticks? I wonder how they stay?" Then he hears Naraku and smells his stench.)

Inuyasha: Who's coming? That scent is familiar.

Naraku: Well. Well. If it isn't Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Oh, you're the one I smell. You seem… familiar.

Naraku: What the hell is your problem? You're being stupider than usual… or are you just being sarcastic?

Inuyasha: Carsastic? I don't even know what that means. I hit my head on those green and stick thingies and now I can't remember anything. I've got, umm… It starts with an A…

Naraku: Amnesia?

Inuyasha: Yeah, that's it. I kind of remember you though. I know! You're one of my friends too, right?

Naraku: (Confused) Huh?

Inuyasha: So remind me, what's your name?

Naraku: …Naraku.

Inuyasha: Naraku! Oh yeah! So how much do you know about me? Sometimes my friends don't tell me the whole truth, and they play tricks on me and make me touch girls' butts. Then I get smacked and they tell me I'm nothing like that. How am I supposed to know when they tell me the truth?

(Naraku smiles with an evil smile and comes up with a plan.)

Naraku: That's because they're not your friends.

Inuyasha: They're not?

Naraku: No. They've been tricking you and lying to you, my evil comrade.

Inuyasha: What's "comrat?"

Naraku: Never mind. It just means that you're on my side. I'll help you get rid of those liars, okay… pal? (Evil smile)

Inuyasha: Oh goodie!

Naraku: Don't say that.

(Kagome and the others arrive, and they don't know what to think when they see that Inuyasha isn't fighting Naraku.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Miroku: It's Naraku! Get your Tetsusaiga Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha gets it all right, but he aims it at them!)

Inuyasha: Don't try to lie to me anymore! My friend Naraku told me the truth! I'm his evil coma!

Naraku: That's "comrade."

Inuyasha: Yeah. That.

Kagome: He's lying to you! He's your enemy! How can you believe him!

Inuyasha: How do I know you're not lying to me now!

Naraku: Don't let them lie to you Inuyasha. Destroy them before they lie to you again.

Inuyasha: Right. Now… What was my attack again?

Naraku: Isn't it Wind-something?

Inuyasha: Oh yeah. Wind Scar!

Miroku: Look out!

(They all move out of the way, and Kirara moves Kagome out of the way, putting her on her back to save her from the wind scar's path.)

Sango: Inuyasha, please listen to us!

Inuyasha: Never! You're all liars!

Kagome: I have an idea! Inuyasha sit!

(Whack!)

Kagome: Now Miroku!

Inuyasha: Why did the ground come up to my face so fast?

(Miroku hits Inuyasha over the head with his staff.)

Inuyasha: Whoa… stars… (Passes out)

Miroku: Sorry Inuyasha. I had to do it.

(They all run over to him and Kirara jumps down from Kirara.)

Sango: Do you think it worked?

(Kagome gets down on her knees beside Inuyasha and his eyes open.)

Inuyasha: What happened? Why do I have a headache? Ow, and a lump?

Kagome: Inuyasha, are you Naraku's evil comrade?

Inuyasha: What! Hell no! Why would you say something as stupid as that!

Kagome: You had amnesia, and Naraku tricked you into thinking that you were on his side.

Miroku: You almost killed us!

Inuyasha: I what!

Naraku: Well, it looks like it's back to the old drawing board, as they say.

(Naraku disappears in his cloud of miasma and Inuyasha quickly gets up.)

Inuyasha: Hey, get back here you…! Ow, my head. What hit me anyway?

(Miroku giggles nervously and pats Inuyasha on the shoulder.)

Miroku: Uh, never mind about that. Let's just rest a while huh?

Inuyasha: Umm, okay whatever.

(Kagome remembers what Inuyasha said to her and smiles.)

Inuyasha: Kagome, why are you smiling like that?

Kagome: No reason. (Giggles)

Inuyasha: Hn. Women.

**Here's another chapter to this story for those who wanted it. **


End file.
